Shattered Sky/Bonus Scene
Chapter description ''Dovewing's PoV Chapter One: :Dovewing awakens in her nest, seeing the sun's rays filtering through the warriors' den roof. She feels groggy from not sleeping well the night before, and her nest feels uncomfortable. The she-cat blames this on being angry before going to sleep, due to Ivypool rejecting the idea of looking for Twigpaw's kin and SkyClan. Fury burns in her belly, and she storms across the den, and looms over Ivypool. The silver and white she-cat blinks in surprise, as she's just woken up. Ivypool stretches, and Dovewing confronts her about why she was against sending out a quest to look for SkyClan. :After debating the situation, Ivypool says that it isn't a good idea to send warriors away while Darktail is on the loose. She adds that Twigpaw doesn't need any distractions, because it wouldn't be good to get her hopes up for nothing. Dovewing says that the gray apprentice is very upset, and questions if she cares. The silver and white tabby hisses, suggesting that she mind her own business, and focus on things related to ThunderClan and not their visitors. Dovewing wonders what this means, and thinks that she might've been against the quest because Tigerheart was quick to volunteer. She gets angry thinking that if a ThunderClan warrior had offered to go instead, Ivypool might've supported the notion. :As Dovewing ponders her sister's words, she sees Ivypool's ears flick to signal something behind them. She turns to see Bumblestripe padding closer, and the silver and white she-cat mutters that she should be able to find happiness within the Clan. Dovewing is furious, wishing to help Twigpaw, and further angered by her sister. She storms off, wondering why Ivypool keeps bringing up Bumblestripe when they aren't mates anymore. The tom hurries after her, but she snaps, asking why he's following her. He apologizes, saying that he was just going to offer to take her hunting. She reluctantly agrees, giving an apology her harsh response earlier. :They head out of camp, and Bumblestripe is very excited. Dovewing can sense Ivypool staring after them, but wills herself to not look back. Bumblestripe suggests that they hunt near the old Twoleg nest, so both race through the forest in that direction. Dovewing feels happy, clearing her mind of negativity. They work together to catch a squirrel, and Bumblestripe makes a remark about how they make the best team. Dovewing is embarrassed, and briefly thinks about getting back together with him, but gets confused. Dovewing gets annoyed after he interferes with her next hunt to make the catch himself, and accuses him of treating her like a kit. :Bumblestripe is hurt by the comment, and she quickly apologizes, knowing it was harsh. She insists on going back to camp, which disappoints the tom. They start walk back, but hear a horrified caterwaul echoing through the forest. Both warriors drop their prey and race back to camp, looking for intruders. They realize, however, that something is wrong with Purdy instead. Dovewing is saddened, wondering if ThunderClan has suffered enough. Chapter Two: :Later, Dovewing is upset by Purdy's death, and is unable to mentally process it. She watches as the elder's body is set in the middle of camp, and leaves the vigil to be by herself. However, she is followed by Bumblestripe into the warriors' den, and is annoyed that she can't go anywhere without a follower. He asks her whether she remembers the time she boosted Seedpaw's confidence while they were hunting during the Great Storm. Dovewing nods, but is rather puzzled by the question. Bumblestripe continues, saying that afterward, he had told her that she was going to be a great mother one day. :He says that they should try again because life is short and she's the one cat he wants most. Dovewing is taken aback by this, considering what had just happened with Purdy's death. Angrily, she says that Darktail is still out there and that she wouldn't be able to support the fight against him if she were pregnant. She states that bringing new life into the Clan at this point in time would only result in heartbreak and loss and that she will not go through a kitting just to give Darktail more victims. Bumblestripe insists that new kits will give the Clan more to fight for, and produce more fighters. He asks her to think about it, and leaves to join the vigil. :Later, Dovewing is sitting vigil, and hears Alderheart ask Bramblestar if Purdy will be in StarClan, as he was never a warrior. This depresses her, and she pads away before she can hear the response. She is followed by Tigerheart, and the she-cat spins to face him. He says he knows there's something more to her distress than Purdy's death, and questions what it is. The tom adds that he won't repeat anything she says, so Dovewing tells him about her argument with Bumblestripe. :Tigerheart is supportive of her opinion, and says that this really is a bad time for kits, when every cat is grieving. She is relieved that he understands, but frustrated that he's a ShadowClan cat. Tigerheart comments that they're at that age when warriors start bearing litters. Dovewing isn't sure how she feels about that, unsure of the remark. Tigerheart suggests that they head back to camp, before cats start to ask questions. They walk back to camp and resume their vigil. Dovewing overhears the beginning of Alderheart's conversation with Bramblestar. The medicine cat heads back to his den, but soon comes barreling back across the clearing. :He asks to speak with Bramblestar, as it's an emergency. Shortly after, the leader announces that they believe Twigpaw may have gone to search for SkyClan, and that she must be brought back. Ivypool springs to her paws, taking the blame for this, as she didn't listen to her apprentice's feelings. Tigerheart volunteers to search for Twigpaw, and when Dovewing looks at Bumblestripe, she realizes that the tom is definitely not volunteering. She notices this and requests to go as well, looking for the opportunity to be with Tigerheart, and to be away from camp and Bumblestripe. Bramblestar picks Molewhisker to accompanies them, and they leave. :Dovewing is optimistic about their chances of finding Twigpaw, as her and Tigerheart make a great team. She worries about Bumblestripe changing his mind and deciding to come on the quest, and fights the urge to discourage him. Dovewing pities Bumblestripe's sad expression at her enthusiasm to leave, but the tom soon turns his gaze away. As they walk through the entrance, Dovewing thinks about how she can talk to Bumblestripe about everything when she gets back, but that she feels like she's exactly where she's supposed to be, at Tigerheart's side. Characters Major }} Minor *Bumblestripe *Thornclaw *Poppyfrost *Graystripe *Millie *Leafpool *Bramblestar *Squirrelflight *Alderheart *Tigerheart *Molewhisker }} Mentioned *Hawkwing (Unnamed) *Darktail *Jayfeather *Seedpaw }} Important Events Deaths *Purdy: age related heart failure Revealed on Kate's Facebook References and Citations de:Bonusszenen#Zerrissene Wolken Category:Shattered Sky Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages